


vale

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail and Obi-Wan share a final moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vale

“You could come to Alderaan with me.”  
  
It’s a foolish notion, Bail knows that – it’s been explained to him already, that the presence of two incredibly Force-sensitive children and a Jedi Master on his homeplanet would be like painting a sign reading  _OVER HERE!_  for the Empire to see. But he asks anyway, because maybe Obi-Wan could come to Alderaan instead of the wastelands of Tatooine. He could shield his presence, stay hidden in the mountains, somewhere close –  
  
“No, Bail. You know I cannot.”  
  
Bail sighs, and lets his hand fall on to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Let me entertain my fantasies,” he murmurs, and Obi-Wan offers him a small and incredibly sad smile. Bail wonders if he’ll ever see Obi-Wan happy again – if he’ll ever see his eyes light up again, if he’ll ever seem him not look so  _defeated_. He doesn’t think he will, if Obi-Wan is determined to spend the rest of his days in the desert in the Outer Rim, and the thought hurts more than he imagined possible.  
  
“It would be safe for Luke. You could have a cabin, somewhere in the forests,” Bail says quietly. He doesn’t mean it now – he just wants to let the illusion live for a moment longer. It might be the only chance they ever have. “I’d visit you.” His thumb moves gently on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, the ash-stained tunic coarse beneath his fingers. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and leans into the touch.  
  
“And what happens when the Prince of Alderaan’s frequent visits to a cabin in the woods catches the attention of the Empire?” Obi-Wan murmurs, and Bail huffs.  
  
“I thought I told you to let me entertain my fantasies.”  
  
Obi-Wan shakes his head, but his eyes are still closed and he’s still leaning into Bail’s touch. “If I did not remind us both of the imminent reality, I’m afraid I’d be too all to willing to believe you.”  
  
Bail closes his eyes now as well, and draws his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, holding him close. Obi-Wan smells of ash and blood, of sweat and metal – his faint musky cologne scent Bail is so familiar with long gone. “Will I ever see you again?”  
  
“I don’t think so, Bail.”  
  
This time tomorrow, Bail will be back on Alderaan, returning to Breha with Leia in his arms – and Obi-Wan will be heading out to Tatooine with Luke, to spend the rest of his days in exile. Tonight is the last night they’ll ever have.  
  
Obi-Wan doesn’t protest when Bail presses his lips to his forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth where his beard is bristly and coarse. He sighs instead, relaxing oh so slightly, and Bail moves his hand to rest at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.  _Come with me_ , he thinks, but they mean  _goodbye_  when their lips meet for a final time, and neither of them try to stop their tears.


End file.
